prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cures
is the main term used in the series to describe a group of girls who can transform into legendary warriors. The term was initially used as the main title for the first season, but is also included in the title of every subsequent season, each with its own theme variation. In each season, there is a legend of warriors who will come to aid the world when it is in need, and stop an invasion of darkness. Thus, small mascot creatures from alternate worlds in need are often given the task of searching out chosen girls to take up the role of Pretty Cure. Although the original concept of Pretty Cure was of two girls who could not transform or use any attacks without being together, this concept has faded and recent seasons are now more diverse in ways of plot, transformations and attacks. The term "Pretty Cure" can refer to either one girl or the entire group, and this wiki has decided to use the shortened term "Cure" and "Cures", with an attached title for specific reference (ie "Fresh! Cures" for the Pretty Cure of the season Fresh Pretty Cure!). With the exception of the two sequels and the All Stars movies, every season's story occurs in their own separate universe, so the Cures from each season are the only Cures in their universe. Futari wa Pretty Cure is the very first season of the series, and thus holds the original idea of Pretty Cure. The two main characters need to be together, holding hands, and having an understanding for each other, in order to transform or attack. When their relationship is unbalanced, their fighting power slips, and they are unable to perform their attacks. Although this gives them a weakness, whenever their minds are in harmony and their friendship is strong, their power gets greater in turn. To transform, the girls require their Card Communes and Queen Cards. The main characters of the season are: * / **The leader of the duo, and the stronger one. She fights mainly using punches and physical strength. * / **Though not as strong as Black, she is faster and more agile. She fights mainly using kicks and employs strategy to win. Transformation speech Japanese Nagisa & Honoka: デュアルオーロラウェイヴ！ Cure Black: 光の使者、キュアブラック！ Cure White: 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure White: 闇の力のしもべ達よ！ Cure Black: とっととお家に帰りなさい！ Romanization Nagisa & Honoka: Duaru Ōrora Ueibu! Cure Black: Hikari no shisha, Kyua Burakku! Cure White: Hikari no shisha, Kyua Howaito! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure White: Yami no chikara no shimobetachi yo! Cure Black: Tottoto ouchi ni kaerinasai! Literal Translation Nagisa & Honoka: Dual Aurora Wave! Cure Black: Emissary of Light, Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of Light, Cure White! Both: We are Pretty Cure! Cure White: Servants of the Dark Powers! Cure Black: Return to the darkness from which you came! English Dub Natalie & Hannah: Dual Aurora Wave! Cure Black: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! Both: Together we are Pretty Cure! Cure White: Evil Spirits of Darkness... Cure Black: ... Return to the abyss where you belong! Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart is the sequel to the first season. A new member is added to the team, although Black and White still transform and fight as a duo most of the time. To transform, Nagisa and Honoka require their Heartful Communes and Queen Cards. Hikari requires her Touch Commune. This sequel introduces the concept of non-Cure characters who are able to gain Cure-like transformation and attack powers as well. This concept is later adopted by a subsequent season, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! (Milk). The new character of the sequel is: * / **The "life" of the Queen. Luminous is very strong in battle and offers back-up support to the two main Cures. However, she is often protected by the other two due to her younger age, passive nature, and "new girl" status. Transformation speech Japanese Hikari: ルミナス！シャイニング・ストリーム！ Shiny Luminous: 輝く命、シャイニールミナス！ Shiny Luminous: 光の心と光の意志、総てをひとつにするために！ Romanization Hikari: Ruminasu! Shainingu Sutorīmu! Shiny Luminous: Kagayaku inochi, Shainī Ruminasu! Shiny Luminous: Hikari no kokoro to hikari no ishi, subete wo hitotsu ni suru tame ni! Literal Translation Hikari: Luminous, Shining Stream! Shiny Luminous: Shining life, Shiny Luminous! Shiny Luminous: Hearts of light and wills of light for them all to become one! Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star is the first spin-off from the original season. While it still retains the main concept of Futari wa Pretty Cure, their are some notable changes. In this season, the creatures from the alternate world are called spirits, and the Cures get their powers from spiritual powers collected from the human world by these spirits. The concept of the season is based on the Japanese idiom , which symbolizes the beauties of Nature, or the traditional themes of natural beauty in Japanese aesthetics. Like the previous season, the girls have to be together in order to transform and perform their attacks. However, the Cures use the power of the spirits to fight, thus they are able to create shields and fly in the air, and their attacks are more of a purifying nature than just defeating the enemies. This trend of purifying enemies is to continue through all the subsequent seasons. A new plot concept is that of a villain who has a change of heart mid-season and gains Cure-like powers. Later seasons such as Fresh Pretty Cure! (Eas) and Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Siren) have adopted and expanded on this plot direction. This season is unique in the sense that the girls acquire a second Cure identity later on in the story, while still retaining their first identity. Thus, they can freely transform between two different Cure forms. To transform, the girls need their Mix Communes and later Crystal Communes. The main characters of the season are: * / / **She resembles Nagisa in personality, and is the leader of the duo. She is blessed with both the Earth's power of flowers and the Moon's power of light. * / / **She is the more graceful and elegant of the duo, and balances out Saki's forward personality. She is blessed with both the Sky's power of birds and the Wind's power of wings. * **Originally a villain, she later joins forces with the Cures, and at the end receives a portion of Moop's moon power to gain Cure-like powers. * **Originally a villain, she later joins forces with the Cures, and at the end receives a portion of Foop's wind power to gain Cure-like powers. Transformation speech Japanese Saki & Mai: デュアル・スピリチュアル・パワー！ Saki: 花開け大地に！ Mai: 羽ばたけ空に！ Cure Bloom: 輝く金の花、キュアブルーム！ Cure Egret: 煌めく銀の翼、キュアイーグレット！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Egret: 聖なる泉を汚す者よ！ Cure Bloom: アコギな真似はお止めなさい！ Saki & Mai: デュアル・スピリチュアル・パワー！ Saki: 未来を照らし！ Mai: 勇気を運べ！ Cure Bright: 天空に満ちる月、キュアブライト！ Cure Windy: 大地に薫る風、キュアウィンディ！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Windy:聖なる泉を汚す者よ！ Cure Bright: アコギな真似はお止めなさい！ Romanization Saki & Mai: Duaru Supirichuaru Pawā! Saki: Hana hirake daichi ni! Mai: Habatake sora ni! Cure Bloom: Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyua Burūmu! Cure Egret: Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyua Īguretto! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Egret: Seinaru izumi wo kegasu mono yo! Cure Bloom: Akogi na mane wa oyamenasai! Saki & Mai: Duaru Supirichuaru Pawā! Saki: Mirai wo terashi! Mai: Yuuki wo hakobe! Cure Bright: Tenkuu ni michiru tsuki, Kyua Buraito! Cure Windy: Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyua Windi! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Windy: Seinaru izumi wo kegasu mono yo! Cure Bright: Akogi na mane wa oyamenasai! Literal Translation Saki & Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! Saki: Flowers, bloom on Earth! Mai: Soar in the skies! Cure Bloom: The gleaming golden flower, Cure Bloom! Cure Egret: The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret! Both: We are Pretty Cure! Cure Egret: Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains! Cure Bloom: We're here to stop your cruel behavior! Saki & Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! Saki: Illuminating the future! Mai: Wielding the courage! Cure Bright: The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright! Cure Windy: The scented wind on the earth, Cure Windy! Both: We are Pretty Cure! Cure Windy: Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains! Cure Bright: We're here to stop your cruel behavior! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 is the first season to truly break away from many of the original Pretty Cure traditions. Starting from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, all the subsequent seasons belong to the Pretty Cure franchise mostly by name, as the plots and characters become more diverse and differ from the original concept of Pretty Cure. This season is the first to break the tradition of having duo-Cures, with a total of 5 Cures, mirroring the popular concept of "Super Sentai" shows produced by parent company Toei Animation. Unlike the previous seasons, the girls do not need to be together, nor require a mascot to transform. Because of the number of Cures, the role of the leader in the group is more defined, as opposed to the balanced responsibility held by the girls in previous seasons. A new concept set by this season is that mascot characters have the ability to transform into humans. A couple of subsequent seasons, namely Heartcatch! Pretty Cure (Coupe) Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Siren), Smile Pretty Cure (Pop), and DokiDoki Pretty Cure (Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, and Davie) have made use of this concept as well. The Cure costumes have also significantly changed, with the Cures having costumes of similar design and a united theme of butterflies, unlike the previous seasons where there was no such unity in terms of costume. All subsequent seasons have followed suit, with a common costume theme between the Cures. In order to transform, the girls require their Pinky Catch. In the movie Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, the concept of dark versions of Pretty Cure is first explored. Later seasons such as Heartcatch Pretty Cure! have adopted this concept and developed it further within the main TV series. The main characters of the season are: * / **The leader of the group, she represents Hope and holds the power of crystals. * / **She represents Passion and holds the power of fire. * / **She represents Effervescence and holds the power of light. * / **She represents Tranquility and holds the power of earth. * / **She represents Intelligence and holds the power of water. * **A group of movie-exclusive characters, these girls are clones of the 5 Cures. They are born out of the Cures' and Shadow's powers, and are representations of the Cures' dark sides. Individually, they are known as Dark Dream, Dark Rouge, Dark Lemonade, Dark Mint and Dark Aqua. * **Featured in a play in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, this duo is formed by Coco and Natts by using the Miracle Lights. **Their role is to explain how to use the Miracle Lights to the audience. ** : The Cure of Creampuffs. ** : The Cure of Sweet Bean Rice Cakes. Transformation speech Japanese All: プリキュア・メタモルフォーゼ！ Cure Dream: 大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！ Cure Rouge: 情熱の赤い炎、キュアルージュ！ Cure Lemonade: 弾けるレモンの香り、キュアレモネード！ Cure Mint: 安らぎの緑の大地、キュアミント！ Cure Aqua: 知性の青き泉、キュアアクア！ Cure Dream: 希望の力と All: 未来の光 All: 華麗に羽ばたく5つの心 All: Yes！プリキュア5！ Koji & Natsu: ココナッツ・メタモルフォーゼ！ Cure Coco: シュクリームは大好き、キュアココ！ Cure Nuts: 安らぎの豆大福、キュアナッツ！ Both: ふたりはココナッツ！ Romanization All: Purikyua Metamorufōze! Cure Dream: Ooinaru kibou no chikara, Kyua Dorīmu! Cure Rouge: Jounetsu no akai honoo, Kyua Rūju! Cure Lemonade: Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyua Remonēdo! Cure Mint: Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Kyua Minto! Cure Aqua: Chisei no aoki izumi, Kyua Akua! Cure Dream: Kibou no chikara to All: Mirai no hikari All: Karei ni habataku itsutsu no kokoro All: Yes! Purikyua 5! Koji & Natsu: Kokonattsu Metamorufōze! Cure Coco: Shukurimu wa daisuki, Kyua Koko! Cure Nuts: Yasuragi no mamedaifuku, Kyua Nattsu! Both: Futari wa Kokonattsu! Literal Translation All: Pretty Cure Metamorphose! Cure Dream: The great power of hope, Cure Dream! Cure Rouge: The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge! Cure Lemonade: The effervescent scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade! Cure Mint: The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint! Cure Aqua: The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua! Cure Dream: With the power of hope All: And the light of the future All: Our beautiful five hearts will soar All: Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Koji & Natsu: Coconuts Metamorphose! Cure Coco: I love creampuffs, Cure Coco! Cure Nuts: Sweet Bean Rice Cakes of tranquility, Cure Nuts! Both: We are Coconuts! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! is the sequel to the previous season. A new member is added to the team, and the 5 existing Cures gain a powered-up form. The season's theme is roses. To transform, the 5 girls require their CureMo. Milk requires her Milky Palette and needs to be in her human form Kurumi. Following the previous season, the mascot Milk gains the ability to turn into a human. Furthermore, this sequel expands on the non-Cure concept first introduced in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and develops the new concept of a mascot capable of gaining Cure-like powers as well. This concept is later adopted by a subsequent season and further expanded upon, Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Siren). Incidentally, Milky Rose shares a similar introductory phrase as the Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure!, and it has never been confirmed whether this was deliberate hint at the next season or just a coincidence. The new character of the sequel is: * / / **One of the mascots from the original season. Rose is extremely strong in battle, even more so than the original Cures. She has her own individual transformation sequence, items and devices, and specific attacks. Her power derives from the mysterious blue rose of miracles, the counterpart of Pretty Cure's red rose of hope. Transformation speech Japanese Kurumi: スカイローズ・トランスレイト！ Milky Rose: 青いバラは秘密のしるし！ミルキィローズ！ Romanization Kurumi: Sukairōzu Toransureito! Milky Rose: Aoi bara wa himitsu no shirushi! Miruki Rōzu! Literal Translation Kurumi: Skyrose Translate! Milky Rose: The blue rose is my secret emblem! Milky Rose! Fresh Pretty Cure! is the fourth original season of Pretty Cure and the sixth season overall. It is often the first season recognized by fans as the start of the "modern Pretty Cure", due to the vast number of changes and new concepts introduced. With the expansion of Pretty Cure as the largest and most popular magical girl franchise in recent years, the series underwent many adaptations to cater itself to a wider and more diverse group of audiences. With the target audiences' age demographic extending beyond young girls, this season was the first to feature more mature-looking characters (even though they are officially the same age as the girls from previous seasons) and Cure costumes which resemble fashionable outfits. All subsequent seasons have followed thus, with due emphasis always paid to costume design. Fresh Pretty Cure! is the first season in which the concept of "utter transformation" was introduced. As such, the girls in their Cure forms and civilian forms look nothing like each other, with changes in their hair length, hair color, and eye color. In order to transform, the girls require their Linkrun. The season is based on dual themes of fruits and happiness. In terms of plot, this season is the first to introduce a Cure mid-season, instead of introducing them all at once at the start. This plot direction is adopted by later seasons such as Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Suite Pretty Cure♪. Following Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Fresh Pretty Cure! expands on the plot concept of a villain who has a change of heart mid-season and gains the true power of Pretty Cure. This is also the first time a character from another world gained status as a true Cure. Later seasons such as Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Siren) have also adopted this plot direction. This is also the first season in which the Cures gain the ability to power-up to an ultimate form. In the final episodes, with the power and hope of the masses, the Cures managed to transform into their ultimate form, Cure Angel. The main characters of the season are: * / **The leader of the group, she represents the pink heart of Love. * / **She represents the blue heart of Hope. * / **She represents the yellow heart of Prayer. * / / **Originally one of the main villains, Eas the subordinate of Moebius of Labyrinth was reborn as Cure Passion mid-season. She is the first character from another world to gain true Cure status. She represents the red heart of Happiness. * **The group name of the Cures' ultimate form. Individually, they are known as Angel Peach, Angel Berry, Angel Pine and Angel Passion, without the Cure-prefix. Transformation speech Japanese All: チェインジ,プリキュアビートアップ！ Cure Peach: ピンクのハートは愛あるしるし！もぎたてフレッシュ、キュアピーチ！ Cure Berry: ブルーのハートは希望のしるし！つみたてフレッシュ、キュアベリー！ Cure Pine: イエローハートは祈りのしるし！とれたてフレッシュ、キュアパイン！ Cure Passion: 真っ赤なハートは幸せの証！熟れたてフレッシュ、キュアパッション！ Cure Peach: レッツ、 All: プリキュア！ Cure Peach: チェインジ・プリキュア All: ビートアップ！ All: ホワイトハートはみんなの心！羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ Romanization All: Cheinji, Purikyua Bīto Appu! Cure Peach: Pinku no haato wa ai aru shirushi! Mogitate furesshu, Kyua Pīchi! Cure Berry: Burū no haato wa kibou no shirushi! Tsumitate furesshu, Kyua Berī! Cure Pine: Ierō no haato wa inori no shirushi! Toretate furesshu, Kyua Pain! Cure Passion: Makka no haato wa shiawase no akashi! Uretate furesshu, Kyua Passhon! Cure Peach: Rettsu All: Purikyua! Cure Peach: Cheinji, Purikyua All: Bīto Appu! All: Howaito hāto wa minna no kokoro! Habatake furesshu, Kyua Enjeru! Literal Translation All: Change, Pretty Cure Beat Up! Cure Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of love. freshly-picked, Cure Peach! Cure Berry: The blue heart is the symbol of hope. freshly-gathered, Cure Berry! Cure Pine: The yellow heart is the sign of prayers. freshly- harvested, Cure Pine! Cure Passion: The crimson heart is the proof of happiness. freshly-ripened, Cure Passion! Cure Peach: Let's All: Pretty Cure! Cure Peach: Change, Pretty Cure All: Beat Up! All: The white heart is the heart of everyone! Soaring fresh, Cure Angel! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! is the fifth original season of Pretty Cure and the seventh season overall. The season's theme is flowers. After Fresh Pretty Cure!, this season is noted for the unique art style of the chief designer, resulting in the youngest-looking Cures in the entire franchise (even though they are officially the same age as most of the Cures from other seasons). The designer, known as creating another magical girl series "Ojamajo Doremi", also brought the concept of "active transformations" to Pretty Cure, when the girls actively apply magic onto their bodies to transform into Cures. This concept is also adopted in a later season, Smile Pretty Cure!. Similar to Fresh Pretty Cure!, this season pays large emphasis to costume design, complying closely to the theme of flowers and adopting the concept of "utter transformation". In this season, the original concept of a mascot partner for transformation is brought back, and the girls require their respective mascots and their individual transformation devices to transform: Heart Perfumes for Tsubomi and Erika, the Shiny Perfume for Itsuki, and the Heart Pot for Yuri. Plot-wise, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! also introduced additional Cures mid-season, as well as an ultimate form achieved near the end of the season, Super Silhouette and an infinity form Infinity Silhouette, where the Cures combine to form one entity. In this season, the concept of multiple Cures is introduced, where the existence of Cures other than the 4 main heroines is a confirmed fact. The idea that a Pretty Cure can be created by science is also introduced in this season. Incidentally, the attacks of the Cures contain musical terms such as "forte" and "fortissimo", although there is no other musical influence or reference throughout the entire season. It has never been confirmed whether this was deliberate hint at the next season, which has a musical theme, or just a coincidence. The main characters of the season are: * / **The leader of the group, she is the only leader in the entire franchise who has a shy, pensive personality. Her theme flower is the cherry blossom, and she represents the flower of the Earth. * / **With an outgoing personality, she resembles the leaders of the other seasons much more than Tsubomi does. Her theme flower is the daisy, and she represents the flower of the Oceans. * / **Although there have been many tomboyish characters in past seasons, she is the first to actually cross-dress and actively conceal her identity as a girl. Her theme flower is the sunflower, and she represents the flower of the Sun. * / **She is the first and only Cure of high school age, and is thus the oldest Cure out of all the main Cures throughout the series. Her theme flower is the rose, and she represents the flower of the Moon. * **The group name of the Cures' ultimate form. Individually, they are known as Super Cure Blossom, Super Cure Marine, Super Cure Sunshine, and Super Cure Moonlight. * **The entity created by the 4 main Cures and their fairy mascots uniting their love and power. As she was made by love with the intention of showing Dune the strength of love and hearts, it is possible she cannot give physical damage. * **Mirages of the four main Cures in the Pretty Cure Palace they had to defeat to gain their Super Silhouette forms. Individually, they are known as Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Marine Mirage, Cure Sunshine Mirage, and Cure Moonlight Mirage. * **A Cure created by science and technology, she is essentially the dark half of Cure Moonlight. She represents the flower of the dark side of the Moon. * / **Tsubomi's grandmother, who used to be a Pretty Cure. Her Heart Perfume was damaged when she sealed Dune away, and she has since lost the ability to transform. Her theme flower is the lavender, and she represents the flower of Holy Light. * **A Cure who appeared only in the movie Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?, she is the very first Cure in the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! universe. Her theme flower and true identity remains unknown. * **While they have never been shown, there are fifteen or more statues of Cures in the Pretty Cure Palace, hinting that there were at least fifteen Cures in the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! universe before the present ones. **The statues implied that they had acquired Super Silhouette, meaning that there may be even more Cures who did not reach said level. **According to the movie, the first Cure appeared to fight and seal Salamander away, 400 years ago, meaning that there have been Cures appearing ever since 400 years prior to the present. Transformation speech Japanese All: プリキュア！ オープン・マイ・ハート！ Cure Blossom: 大地に咲く一輪の花、キュアブロッサム！ Cure Marine: 海風に揺れる一輪の花、キュアマリン！ Cure Sunshine: 陽の光浴びる一輪の花、キュアサンシャイン！ Cure Moonlight: 月光に冴える一輪の花、キュアムーンライト！ All: ハートキャッチプリキュア！ All: 鏡よ鏡、プリキュアに力を！ Super Silhouette: 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！ All: 宇宙に咲く大輪の花！ Infinity Silhouette: 無限の力と無限の愛を持つ星の瞳のプリキュア！ハートキャッチプリキュア、無限シルエット！！ Romanization All: Purikyua! Ōpen Mai Hāto! Cure Blossom: Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyua Burossamu! Cure Marine: Umikaze ni yureru ichirin no hana, Kyua Marin! Cure Sunshine: Hi no hikari abiru ichirin no hana, Kyua Sanshain! Cure Moonlight: Gekkou ni saeru ichirin no hana, Kyua Mūnraito! All: Hātokyacchi Purikyua! All: Kagami yo kagami, Purikyua ni chikara wo! Super Silhouette: Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Sūpā Shiruetto! All: Uchuu ni saku tairin no hana! Infinity Silhouette: Mugen no chikara to mugen no ai wo motsu hoshi no hitomi no Purikyua! Hātokyacchi Purikyua Mugen Shiruetto! Literal Translation All: Pretty Cure! Open my heart! Cure Blossom: The flowers that blooms upon the earth, Cure Blossom! Cure Marine: The flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine! Cure Sunshine: The flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine! Cure Moonlight: The flower that gleams in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight! All: Heartcatch Pretty Cure! All: Mirror, O mirror, grant power to Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette: The flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silhouette! All: The grand flower that blossoms throughout the universe! Infinity Silhouette: Infinite power, infinite love, the Pretty Cure of star-filled eyes! Heartcatch Pretty Cure Infinity Silhouette! Suite Pretty Cure♪ is the sixth original season of Pretty Cure and the eighth season overall. The season's theme is music. The chief designer for this season was Akira Takahashi, who did the character designs from Kaidan Restaurant. The 2 main characters Hibiki and Kanade, like Nagisa and Honoka, could not transform without each other. Similarly, when their relationship is unbalanced, their fighting or Harmony power slips, and they are unable to perform their attacks. To transform, the girls require their Cure Modules as well as their respective Fairy Tone mascot partners. Unlike Futari wa Pretty Cure, this season follows Fresh Pretty Cure! more in terms of character design, with more mature-looking girls and fashionable Cure costumes heavily based on ribbons and frills. The concept of "utter transformation" is strong in this season, in which the girls' looks change completely when they transform to become Pretty Cure. In terms of plot, Suite Pretty Cure♪ adopts many plot directions previously used in past seasons. Mascots are capable of transforming into humans is reminiscent of Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and mascots gaining the ability to transform into a true Cure is a further development on a similar concept used in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! with Milk. A former villain having a change of heart mid-season and joining the Pretty Cure is also similar to Cure Passion's story from Fresh Pretty Cure!. A new plot direction introduced in this season is the existence of a masked Cure of unknown identity, who does not pick sides and remains aloof and in the background until her real identity is revealed. This season is also unique as half the Cures in the season are characters who come from another world. Following the previous two seasons, Suite Pretty Cure♪ is the third season in which the Cures gain the ability to power-up to an ultimate form. In the final episodes, the Cures managed to achieve the . The main characters of the season are: * / **The leader of the group, she is straightforward and great at sports, reminiscent of Nagisa and Saki's half of the original Pretty Cure duo. She represents the wild nature of music. * / **The calm one who balances out Hibiki's personality, she is great at studying and baking and is reminiscent of Honoka and Mai's half of the original Pretty Cure duo. She represents the graceful nature of music. * / / **Originally one of the main villains, Siren was controlled by the "evil noise" and fought against the Pretty Cure. Mid-season, she was reborn as Cure Beat due to her strong wish to protect Hummy. She represents the soul of music. * / **The princess of Major Land, she disguised her identity as the masked Cure and did not reveal herself until mid-season. She is the first and only Cure of elementary school age, and is thus the youngest Cure out of all the main Cures throughout the series. She represents the Goddess of music. * **The group name of the Cures' ultimate form. Individually, they are known as Crescendo Cure Melody, Crescendo Cure Rhythm, Crescendo Cure Beat and Crescendo Cure Muse, without the Cure-prefix. Transformation speech Japanese All: レッツプレイ！プリキュア・モジュレーション！ Cure Melody: 爪弾くは荒ぶる調べ！キュアメロディ！ Cure Rhythm: 爪弾くはたおやかな調べ！キュアリズム！ Cure Beat: 爪弾くは魂の調べ！キュアビート！ Cure Muse: 爪弾くは女神の調べ！キュアミューズ！ All: 届け、4人の組曲！ All: スイートプリキュア！ Romanization All: Rettsu purei! Purikyua Mojurēshon! Cure Melody: Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Kyua Merodi! Cure Rhythm: Tsumabiku wa taoyaka na shirabe, Kyua Rizumu! Cure Beat: Tsumabiku wa tamashii no shirabe, Kyua Bīto! Cure Muse: Tsumabiku wa megami no shirabe, Kyua Myūzu! All: Todoke, yonin no kumikyoku! All: Suīto Purikyua! Literal Translation All: Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation! Cure Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Strumming the tranquil tune, Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Strumming the tune of the goddess, Cure Muse! All: Resonate! Our musical suite! All: Suite Pretty Cure! Smile Pretty Cure! is the seventh original season of Pretty Cure and the ninth season overall. The season has a dual theme of fairytales and happiness. The chief designer for this season was the one who did the design for Yes! Pretty Cure 5, so the concept of "Super Sentai" is revisited in this season, with a total of 5 Cures. The art style has also resulted in younger-looking Cures, a difference from the mature-looking Cures from the previous season. Similar to Yes! Pretty Cure 5, the girls do not need to be together, nor require a mascot to transform. They just require their Smile Pact and their respective Cure Decor piece. As with the past few seasons, the concept of "utter transformation" is employed in Smile Pretty Cure!, with the girls changing hair length, color, style and eye color when they transform. Following the previous three seasons, the Cures will probably gain the ability to power-up to an ultimate form near the end of the series. The main characters of the season are: * / **A bright and cheerful girl, who is the leader of the group, she represents sparkling light and holds the power of Holy light. * / **Born and raised in Osaka, she is the only Cure in the series to have a distinctly different speech pattern, speaking in the Kansai dialect. Out of the 5 Cures, she has the greatest physical strength. She represents brilliance and power and holds the power of fire. * / **A timid girl, her fear is a weapon in itself as it results in unintended but dangerous outlashes at the enemy. She represents glitter and fun and holds the power of lightning. * / **Strong and courageous. She has to be a responsible and caring older sister to her six siblings. Out of the 5 Cures, she can run at the fastest speed, and can thus run up and along vertical walls. She represents intense courage and holds the power of wind. * / **Out of the 5 Cures, she is the most rational, which together with her leadership experiences in school, makes her the level-headed one who talks reason into the others. She represents nobility and beauty and holds the power of ice. * / **A Cure-like ally. She is the girls' primary fairy helper, manifesting herself in human form as the next queen of Märchenland. She is similar to Shiny Luminous in many ways. * **Evil copies of Smile! Cures, created by Joker. Transformation Speech Japanese Smile Pact: レディ？ゴー！ All: プリキュア、スマイルチャージ！ Smile Pact: ゴー！ゴー！レッツゴー！ Cure Happy: キラキラ輝く未来の光！ キュアハッピー！ Cure Sunny: 太陽サンサン 熱血パワー！ キュアサニー！ Cure Peace: ピカピカぴかりん じゃんけんポン♪ キュアピース！ Cure March: 勇気リンリン直球勝負！キュアマーチ！ Cure Beauty: しんしんと降り積もる清き心！キュアビューティ！ All: 5つの光が導く未来！ All: 輝け！スマイルプリキュア！ Romanization Smile Pact: Redī? All: Purikyua, Sumairu Chāji! Smile Pact: Gō! Gō! Gō! Rettsu gō! Cure Happy: Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Kyua Happī! Cure Sunny: Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawaa! Kyua Sanī! Cure Peace: Pikapika pikarin jankenpon ♪ Kyua Pīsu! Cure March: Yuuki rinrin chokkyu shoubu! Kyua Māchi! Cure Beauty: Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byūti! All: Itsutsu no hikari ga michibiku mirai! All: Kagayake! Sumairu Purikyua! Literal Translation Smile Pact: Ready? Go! All: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Smile Pact: Go! Go! Let's go! Cure Happy: Twinkling and Shining, the light of the future! Cure Happy! Cure Sunny: The brilliant Sun! Hot-Blooded Power! Cure Sunny! Cure Peace: Sparkling and Glittering! Rock,Paper,Scissors! Cure Peace! Cure March: Intense courage, a straight up bout! Cure March! Cure Beauty: The snow, falling and gathering! A noble Heart! Cure Beauty! All: Our 5 lights will guide us to the future! All: Sparkle! Smile Pretty Cure! Glitter Force version All: Insert Glitter Charm! Glitter Pact: Activate Glitter Pact! All: All together! Glitter Force Makeover! Emily (Miyuki): Glitter Puff, apply shades of power! Emily: Poof poof, Glitter Bands! April (Nao): Watch out, world! Emily: Glitter Boots! Glitter Lucky: A fabulous shimmer! A glow in your heart! I'm Glitter Lucky! Glitter Sunny: When you mess with me, you're playing with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny! Glitter Peace: Puppies and kittens! The power of love! I'm Glitter Peace! Glitter Spring: A force as strong as life itself! I'm Glitter Spring! Glitter Breeze: Cool and swift as the winter wind! I'm Glitter Breeze! All: Time to blaze a way to a happy ending! Glitter Lucky: Ready, girls? All: Shining bright! Here comes the Glitter Force! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure is the eighth original series of Pretty Cure and the tenth season overall. Its theme is Card Suits. The main characters of this series are: * / **The bright and energetic student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year. She's a person who believes that actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. * / **The student council secretary in Oogai First Public Middle School. She's Mana's childhood friend. She was always protected by her back then, which makes Rikka always believe in Mana, but Rikka always protected Mana when she was a trouble maker. She is also one of the ten best students in national mock exams. * / **A student in Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she's the heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. She's childhood friends with Mana and Rikka. She's a kind person, sweet, talented and gentle, but often flaunts wealth involuntarily. * / **The royal guard of Trump Kingdom in parallel worlds. She came to Japan to find the princess after her nation was invaded and became a super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Cool and always has a strong sense of responsibility, but harbored remorse for feeling that she didn't protect the princess, and doesn't get along well with her new allies. * / **A mysterious character that appears at the end of episode 22 and is formally introduced as Aguri in episode 23 to help the Cures reach her level. She is shown to be a very strong, smart, and a very wise girl. * **One of the legendary Pretty Cures. She was the original user of the Magical Lovely Pad, and bears a resemblance to Cure Heart. Transformation Speech Japanese Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto: プリキュア、ラブリンク！ Mascots: L-O-V-E! Aguri: プリキュア, ドレスアップ! Cure Heart: みなぎる愛！キュアハート! Cure Diamond: 英知の光！キュアダイヤモンド！ Cure Rosetta: 陽だまりポカポカ！キュアロゼッタ! Cure Sword: 勇気の刃！キュアソード！ Cure Ace: 愛の切り札! ! キュアエース ! All: 響け、愛の鼓動！ドキドキ！プリキュア！ Romanization Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto: Purikyua, Rabu Rinku! Mascots: L-O-V-E! Aguri: ''Purikyua, Doresu Appu!'' Cure Heart: Minagiru ai! Kyua Hāto!! Cure Diamond: Eichi no Hikari! Kyua Daiyamondo!! Cure Rosetta: Hidamari pokapoka! Kyua Rozetta! Cure Sword: Yūki no yaiba! Kyua Sōdo! Cure Ace: ''Ai no kirifuda! Kyua Ēsu!'' All: Hibike, Ai no Kodou! Doki Doki! Purikyua! Literal Translation Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Mascots: L-O-V-E! Aguri: '''Pretty Cure, Dress Up! '''Cure Heart: Brimming with love! Cure Heart! Cure Diamond: The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: The warmth of the sun! Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword! Cure Ace: '''The trump card of love! Cure Ace! '''All: Resonate! The beat of love! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! is the ninth original series of Pretty Cure and the eleventh season overall. The season celebrates the franchise's 10th anniversary, having been ten years since Futari wa Pretty Cure. The main characters of this series are: * / **A lively and energetic girl who can never leave anyone alone who has a problem. Full of courage and love, Megumi is very popular with others. As Cure Lovely, she has access to two alternate forms, the red and the yellow . Her standard signature color is pink and she represents hearts. * / **Hime is a slightly selfish girl whose specialty is being fashionable. She is the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom. As Cure Princess, she has access to two alternate forms, the dark blue and the green . Her standard signature color is blue and she represents circles, the Sun, the Moon and feathers. * / **Her house is a lunch store so she loves eating rice and cooking. She sings well and can heal the Cures' strength. She's Megumi's classmate and childhood friend. As Cure Honey, she has access to two alternate forms, the blue and red Popcorn Cheer (ポップコーンチア Poppukōn Chia?) and the orange Coconuts Samba (ココナッツサンバ Kokonattsu Sanba?). Her standard signature color is yellow and she represents clovers. * / **At the beginning, she fights alone and helps the weak. She has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness when she consoles people. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiark one by one. She hates Cure Princess at first but in episode 22, she forgives her and they become friends in episode 23. As Cure Fortune, she has access to two alternate forms, the turquoise Pine Arabian (パインアラビア PaiinArabia?) and the light blue and pink Anmitsu Komachi (あんみつこまち Anmitsukomachi?). Her standard signature color is purple. * / . **Iona's older sister. She was first mentioned in episode 18, but is missing. She is seen in episode 21. In episode 37, it was revealed that she was freed and was brainwashed to become a servant of Queen Mirage, but she was freed in the next episode. Despite being Iona's sister, she declines her offer to join the team and leaves for North America to see her parents and fight the Phantom Empire's invasion there. She has since returned to aid the other international Pretty Cures in the final battle. *'International Pretty Cures' **Cures from different countries. Transformation Speech Japanese Megumi, Hime, Yuko: かわるんるん！ プリキュア! くるりんミラーチェンジ! Iona: プリキュア！ きらりんスターシンフォニー! Cure Lovely: 世界に広がるビッグな愛！キュアラブリー！ Cure Princess: 天空に舞う青き風！キュアプリンセス！ Cure Honey: 大地に実る命の光！キュアハニー！ Cure Fortune: 夜空にきらめく希望の星! キュアフォーチュン! All: ハピネス注入! 幸せチャージ! ハピネスチャージプリキュア! Romanization Megumi, Hime, Yuko: Kawarunrun! Purikyua! Kururin Mirā Chenji! Iona: Purikyua! Kirarin Sutā Shinfonī! Cure Lovely: Sekai ni hirogaru biggu na ai! Kyua Raburī! Cure Princess: Tenkuu ni mau aoki kaze! Kyua Purinsesu! Cure Honey: Daichi ni minoru inochi no hikari! Kyua Hanī! Cure Fortune: Yozora ni kirameku kibō no hoshi! Kyua Fōchun! Lovely and Princess: Hapinesu chuunyuu, Honey and Fortune: Shiawase All: Chāji, Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua! Literal Translation Megumi, Hime, Yuko: Time to Change! Pretty Cure! Spinning Mirror Change! Iona: Pretty Cure! Shining Star Symphony! Cure Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely! Cure Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess! Cure Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth! Cure Honey! Cure Fortune: The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune! Lovely and Princess: Happiness influx, Honey and Fortune: charged with All: glee, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Go! Princess Pretty Cure is the tenth original series of Pretty Cure and the twelfth season overall. The series' main motifs are princesses, hope and dreams. The main characters of this season are: * / **She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. * / **Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami who is a fourteen year old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. She has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. * / **She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. * / / **Towa is a young princess from Hope Kingdom and the sister of Prince Kanata. One day, when she was little, she was tricked by Dyspear into thinking she will help make her dream of becoming a Grand Princess come true. Soon after, she was brainwashed and became Twilight and was thought to be Dyspear's daughter. In episode 21, thanks to the Cures and Kanata, she was freed from Dyspear's influence before the dark Dress Up Keys she possessed consumed her. In episode 22, her keys and Princess Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Flames whose theme color is red. Transformation Speech Japanese All: プリキュアプリンセスエンゲージ！ Cure Flora: 咲きほこる花のプリンセス！キュアフローラ！ Cure Mermaid: 澄み渡る海のプリンセス！キュアマーメイド！ Cure Twinkle: きらめく星のプリンセス！キュアトゥインクル！ Cure Scarlet: 真紅の炎のプリンセス！キュアスカーレット！ Cure Flora: つよく！ Cure Mermaid: やさしく！ Cure Twinkle: 美しく！ Cure Scarlet: Go！ All: プリンセスプリキュア！ Cure Flora: 冷たい檻に閉ざされた夢！ 返していただきますわ！ お覚悟はよろしくて！ Romanization All: Purikyua Purinsesu Engēji! Cure Flora: Sakihokoru hana no purinsesu! Kyua Furōra! Cure Mermaid: Sumiwataru umi no purinsesu! Kyua Māmeido! Cure Twinkle: Kirameku hoshi no purinsesu! Kyua To~uinkuru! Cure Scarlet: Shinku no honoo no purinsesu! Kyua Sukāretto! Cure Flora: Tsuyoku! Cure Mermaid: Yasashiku! Cure Twinkle: Utsukushiku! Cure Scarlet: Go! All: Purinsesu Purikyua! Cure Flora: Tsumetai ori ni tozasa reta yume! Kaeshite itadakimasu wa! O kakugo wa yoroshikute! Literal Translation All: Pretty Cure, Princess Engage! Cure Flora: Princess of the Flourishing Flowers! Cure Flora! Cure Mermaid: Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid! Cure Twinkle: Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle! Cure Scarlet: Princess of scarlet flames! Cure Scarlet! Cure Flora: Strongly! Cure Mermaid: Gently! Cure Twinkle: Beautifully! Cure Scarlet: Go! All: Princess Pretty Cure! Cure Flora: O dream entrapped within a frozen cage! I shall reclaim you now! Do prepare yourself! Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! is the eleventh original series of Pretty Cure and the thirteenth season overall. The series' motifs are love, justice, dreams, friendship and holding hands. The main characters are: * / **She's a strange, lovely, funny and an energetic girl who is interested in many things. Now that she can transform into a Pretty Cure, Mirai is given the opportunity to attend a "magic school". Her goal is to study the magic she loves and to gain Riko's admiration. * / **Although she is great at studying, her magic is very weak so she hopes to become a respectable witch in the future. Living together with Mirai, her life become bright and a little more worrisome. While searching for the jewel "Link Stone Emerald" in the "No Magic" World, she met Mirai. Transformation Speech Japanese Both: キュアップ・ラパパ！ Both: ダイヤ！（ルビー！・サファイア！・トパーズ！） Both: ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ Cure Miracle: ふたりの奇跡！キュアミラクル！ Cure Magical: ふたりの魔法！キュアマジカル！ Both: 魔法つかいプリキュア！ Romanization Both: Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Both: Daiya! (Rubī!/Safaia!/Topāzu!) Both: Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Cure Miracle: Futari no kiseki! Kyua Mirakuru! Cure Magical: Futari no mahou! Kyua Majikaru! Both: Mahou Tsukai Purikyua! Literal Translation Both: Cure Up・RaPaPa! Both: Dia! (Ruby!/Sapphire!/Topaz!) Both: Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Miracle: Our Miracle! Cure Miracle! Cure Magical: Our Magic! Cure Magical! Both: Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure All Stars is a series of movie spin-offs in which all the characters from each season are placed together in the same universe. In this world, all the Cures are friends and fight alongside each other. In 2012, with movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, a main Cure is born for the first time in the All Stars universe, and joins all the other Cures in battle. She appeared again in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi in order to aid the Cures. The movie-exclusive Cures are: * / **A timid girl who loves Pretty Cure, she gained her own Cure status through the power of the 28 canon Cures. Trivia *The lead Cure of every season has pink in their outfits. **Cure Black is the only Cure so far not to have pink as her main color but black. Only her sub color is pink. *Cure Moonlight, Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle, Cure Miracle and Cure Magical are the only Cures to wear gloves. All the other Cures wear arm warmers, bracelets, or gloves that do not reach their fingertips. *Cure Muse is the only Cure so far to wear long sleeves in her Cure form. The Kiryuu sisters wear long sleeves but they are not actually Cures. **Additionally, many Cures such as Cure Passion, Cure Heart, and Cure Sword have very long arm warmers which give the impression of long sleeves. *Cure Egret is the only Cure so far who has an animal in her Cure name, in this case, a bird. *In romaji, most of the lead Cures' surname starts with either an H, an M, or an A except for Yumehara Nozomi. *All main Pretty Cures are voiced by different voice actresses, resulting in there being 43 voice actresses for all 43 main Cures. **The only Cures who share the same voice actress are Dark Dream and Cure Beauty (Nishimura Chinami) and Dark Lemonade and Cure Ace (Kugimiya Rie) **Mirage Pretty Cures share the same voice actresses with Heartcatch! Cures, and Bad End Cures with Smile! Cures as well. Mainly because they are mirrored counterparts to the originals. **Cure Unlovely has the same voice as Cure Lovely for the same reason. *All the lead Cures are not good at studying except Hanasaki Tsubomi and Aida Mana, and other Cures who are not leaders are good at studying such as: **'Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart):' Yukishiro Honoka **'Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star:' Mishou Mai **'Yes Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!):' Minazuki Karen **'Fresh Pretty Cure!:' Higashi Setsuna **'Heartcatch Pretty Cure!:' Myoudouin Itsuki and Tsukikage Yuri **'Suite Pretty Cure♪:' Minamino Kanade and Kurokawa Ellen **'Smile Pretty Cure!:' Aoki Reika **'Doki Doki! Pretty Cure:' Hishikawa Rikka **'Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!:' Shirayuki Hime, Omori Yuko, and Hikawa Iona ** Go! Princess Pretty Cure: 'Kaido Minami and Akagi Towa *Interestingly, every blue and white Cure excels in academics with the exception of Kurumi Erika. This makes Erika the only blue Cure so far who does not excel in academics. *Cures had usually transformed with the use of a phone, but recent seasons have introduced perfume bottles, keys, bracelets, and/or rings. *In every series there is at least one Cure who has a sibling: **'Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart): Nagisa has a little brother named Misumi Ryouta and Hikari has a little adopted brother named Kujou Hikaru. **'Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star:' Saki has a younger sister named Hyuuga Minori and Mai has an older brother named Mishou Kazuya. Also, Kiryuu Kaoru and Kiryuu Michiru are sisters themselves. **'Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!):' Rin has two younger siblings named Natsuki Yu and Natsuki Ai and Komachi has an older sister named Akimoto Madoka. **'Fresh Pretty Cure!:' Love and Setsuna are adoptive sisters and Miki has a younger brother named Aono Remi. **'Heartcatch Pretty Cure!:' Tsubomi has a younger sister named Hanasaki Futaba, Erika has an older sister named Kurumi Momoka, Itsuki has an older brother named Myoudouin Satsuki, and Yuri and Dark Cure are biological sisters. **'Suite Pretty Cure♪:' Kanade has a younger brother named Minamino Souta. **'Smile Pretty Cure!:' Akane has a younger brother named Hino Genki, Nao has six younger siblings, and Reika has an older brother named Aoki Junnosuke. **'Doki Doki! Pretty Cure:' Alice has an older brother named Yotsuba Hiromichi. Ai-chan used magic for Mana's family to think she is Mana's sister. Aguri, Regina and Ai-chan are partly sisters, since they are all parts of Princess Marie Ange and all recognize Trump King as their father. **'Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!:' Yuko has an older sister named Omori Ai, and Iona also has an older sister named Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender. **'Go! Princess Pretty Cure:' Haruka has a younger sister named Haruno Momoka, Minami has an older brother named Kaido Wataru and Towa has an older brother named Kanata. **'Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!': Riko has an older sister named Liz. *Each lead Cure has a catchphrase. **Nagisa's are "Arienai!" (ありえなーい！) and "Lucky!" (ラッキー!) **Saki's is "Zekkouchou nari!" (絶好調なり！) **Nozomi's is "Kettei!" (決定！) **Love's is "Shiawase getto da yo!" (しあわせゲットだよ！) **Tsubomi's is "Watashi, kanninbukuro no o ga kiremashita!" (私、堪忍袋の緒が切れました！) **Hibiki's is "Koko de kimenakya on'na ga sutaru!" (ここで決めなきゃ女がすたる！) **Miyuki's is "Ultra Happy!!" (ウルトラハッピー ！！) **Mana's is "Kyunkyun!" (キュンキュン！) **Megumi's is "Shiawase Happiness!" (しあわせ ハッピーネス！) **Haruka's are "Suteki sugiru!" (ステキすぎる！) and "______Mankai dayo!!" (______満開だよ！) **Mirai's is "Wakuwaku monda~a!" (ワクワクもんだぁ！) *Green is the rarest out of all the Pretty Cure colors; there are only two purely green cures (Cure Mint and Cure March), and there are also Cure Bright and Cure Rosetta, who have green as their secondary color. *All civilian blue Cures have long hairstyles. **All blue Cures, except Cure Marine and Cure Beauty, have ponytails when transformed. In Cure Princess' case, she has pigtails. *All white Cures (with the exception of Cure Echo) need to be together with the leader of their teams in order to transform. Also, they're the only Cures with distinctive color palettes between them (Except maybe Cure Rhythm and Cure Echo since both are blondes) because Cure White's hair and eyes are dark blue and her sub color is blue; Cure Egret's hair and eyes are dark purple and her sub color is lavender; Cure Rhythm has blonde hair and green eyes, and her sub color is pink; and Cure Echo's hair is blonde too, but her eyes are bright orange and her sub colors are pink and green. *All yellow Cures' outfits have notable differences in comparison with the rest of their teams. *Most of the blue Cures, with the exception of Cure Marine and Cure Princess, are the tallest, oldest, and/or smartest of their groups. *Most of the yellow Cures, with the exception of Cure Sunshine and maybe Cure Rosetta, are the shortest, youngest and/or carefree member of their groups. They also tend to have a secondary color as a sub theme and have the biggest number of color combinations after the white Cures. *All of the leader Cures have auburn, pink or blonde hair whether in their civilian form, Cure form, or both. Also, their eyes are auburn, purple, pink and blue whether in their civilian form, Cure form or both. **Both Nagisa and Saki have auburn hair and eyes in both their civilian and Cure forms. Both Hibiki and Haruka have auburn hair in their civilian form, but not in their Cure forms. Also they're the only main Cures with blue eyes (in Haruka's case is more turquoise-like). **Both Love and Mirai have blonde hair in both their civilian and Cure forms. Both Mana and Haruka have blonde hair in their Cure forms, but not in their civilian forms. **Nozomi, Miyuki and Megumi have pink hair in both their civilian and Cure forms. Both Tsubomi and Hibiki have pink hair in their Cure forms, but not in their civilian forms. Mana is the only Cure so far to have pink hair in her civilian form, but not in her Cure form. **Both Nozomi and Mirai are the only main Cures so far to have purple eyes. **Love, Miyuki, Mana and Megumi have pink eyes in both their civilian and Cure forms. Tsubomi is the only Cure to have pink eyes in Cure form but not in her civilian form, she's also the only main Cure to have dark red hair and eyes in civilian form so far. **Both Tsubomi and Hibiki are the only lead Cures so far to have long hair in their civilian forms. *With the exception of Splash Star, there's at least one blonde Cure on each team. *All blue Cures have purple or blue hair in both civilian and Cure forms. *All yellow Cures have blonde or orange hair in Cure forms. *Interestingly, when most yellow Cures (Cure Lemonade, Cure Pine, Cure Muse, Cure Peace, Cure Rosetta, Cure Honey, and Cure Twinkle) assume their finishing pose during their transformations, they all share the same sound effect, which is a bubbly or sparkly noise. Category:Cures